A complicated teenage relationship
by KawaiiChopper
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are bother sophomores this year. They both hated each other since they were freshman. What could happen when both get an after school detention with an idiot named Luffy? [ZoSan] Nakamaship! Modern time straw hats!


The bell's ringing echoed through the entire building. Students were now rushing to their third period classes. The halls were crowded and loud from all the little conversations between friends and rivals. Though people started to go silent as they heard yelling chorus through the large hallways. The noise was coming from the theatre, where drama class goes on. Students that were passing by gathered around the theatre door to see where all that yelling was coming from.

"Oi, marimo, I already told you that if you called my sweet Nami a witch again, I will personally END you!" A blonde with swirly eyebrows could be seen shouting at another student. The swirly browed guy's name was Sanji, he was a sophomore this year, but had cooking talents of a professional cooking college teacher.

"I don't give a shit! That bitch deserved it!" A student that stood a little taller than Sanji, got up into the cook's face with burning eyes. That student's name was Zoro, who had a natural hair color of green, which was very odd and rare even in the Mugiwara highschool, where weird was considered normal. Zoro was a sophomore, just like Sanji.

"I'm going to make you choke on those words," Sanji said with a growl. With a quick movement of the sophomore's foot, the blonde made a swift kick to the face. The foot clashed with Zoro's cheek, making him sputter out spit and fall backwards onto the wooden floorboards. Sanji rushed at the fallen student. He raised his foot up over his head, then brought it down with a powerful force. Zoro quickly rolled over, nearly dodging the kick. The foot broke through the wooden floor, sending splinters everywhere. Zoro quickly recovered after that. He swiftly jumped back onto his feet while the floorboards creaked from the sudden change of weight. A metal pole laid a few feet from where the green haired man landed. With a sudden burst of speed, Zoro dashed for the pole. He grabbed the pole and quickly spun around to deflect an incoming attack from the blonde. A gust of wind blew from the shock of the attack.

Students were gathering around watching the two fight. Everyone watched with amusement as they saw the two rivals fight. This wasn't the first time they fought though.. Ever since ninth grade, they've been fighting. Sanji and Zoro were one of the strongest guys in school. They both possessed what seemed to be in-human strength and stamina. Along with that, Zoro is a very skilled with swords as Sanji was with martial arts.

Zoro and Sanji had a battle of strength before they both jumped back. The both skidded across the floor but quickly ran at each other a second time. Sanji jumped up while Zoro stayed low. Both were about to strike each other and they would have, unless they weren't both punched in the face. Both the blond and marimo had spit knocked out of them. They flew back and crashed into a bunch of stage props.

"Quickly my love! Let us leave before the evil-doers wake up Shishishishi!" A boy that was smaller than most of the students held his hand out like, he was asking a lady to dance, was now standing where Sanji and Zoro use to be. The boy's face then fell to a confused look.

"Eh, where is Nami! Isn't she suppose to play the princess?"

"Luffy, class hasn't even started," Zoro grumbled as he climbed out of the mess of broken props with Sanji following and muttering "idiot," and a few cuss words.

Luffy was a freshman this year. Despite his small size, he was one of the strongest in the school. "His fists are like two pistols!" most classmates of Luffy's would state. Every day the kid wore a straw hat, giving him the nickname "mugiwara."

"Was I late for the play!?" shouted Luffy. Everyone seemed to facepalm while walking away to their next classes.

"Yohoho! Seems like I missed something exciting!" A tall lean figure now stepped into the room of teenagers. His name was Brook, or more well known as Mr.B to the students. He was the teacher that taught music and drama. Mr.B walked over to some of the splintered wood and picked it up, examining it carefully.

"Seems like and had another fight," Zoro just huffed while Sanji avoided looking at the tall teacher.

"But then Luffy stopped them by punching them!" shouted a freshman with a long nose. His name was Usopp. One of the best students in drama, he always got the lead role. Usopp, just like Luffy, was a freshman, but a coward too. He also acted like a pet for Mr.B, leaking info to him from time to time about students.

"Ohh, I see. Thank you Usopp. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, up in the front of the class please!" Zoro and Sanji walked over to the front of the room like two zombies. They then turned to face Mr.B. Luffy was still standing where he was till he finally got the memo and ran over towards the two rivals.

"You know what this means boys!"

"Meat?" Luffy shouted in glee.

"Yohohoho! No Luffy, not meat. You guys get to do something more fun than meat!"

"Whats more fun then meat?!" questioned a shocked Luffy.

"After school detention!"


End file.
